Keep your feet in the air Break Dance AU
by TheDarkAngel001
Summary: Marinette is the famous Street Break Dancer known as Lady Bug, but her life will change when she meets two boys, and her dancing is in danger
1. Chapter 1

Lady Bug, Lady Bug, Lady Bug..!

The crowd was screaming her name, the one name that stood out form the others, the name of the dance queen of the club Miraculous, the dancing queen of who they said that her style of breakdancing was as the name of the club, something miraculous, the red and black hot shot herself, Lady Bug.

Marinette started dancing at the club miraculous a couple of weeks ago, she and her best friend Alya discovered the club after hearing from it on a break dance exhibition that was made on the park that was around the corner of their traditional dancing school, they heard the beats coming from the corner and Alya was the one who took the initiative on to going there.

-Marinette, do you like break dancing?

-Yeah but only to relax Alya you know it, why do you ask?

\- Well, there is an exhibition of b boys and girls in the park, what do you think, want to check it out?

-Sure, Friday evening, and besides, you and I didn't have any plans, let´s check it out.

Both girls took their backpacks and walked to the park to see the break dancers, when they arrived a big crowd was already formed there, they managed to get to the front of the crowd with no real problems, and surprisingly for them, most of the crowd were classmates from the dance academy that they attended, _"Paris échole de dance"._

Apparently the dancers were having dance offs between them, with each one the winner decided on the track that had to be played next, this gave them an obvious advantage over their opponent.

Marinette and Alya were cheering one of the dancers, he had won already 4 rounds, and appeared to be the best dancer of the group.

The crowd stopped cheering when a man dressed in a black and purple suit appeared, he seemed like a dancer, but its presence gave an ominous atmosphere, when he was in front in the dance floor with the other dancers and requested a dance off, and then looked at the crowd, everyone felt a chill on their spine, Alya grabbed her phone and started recording the dance of, and when it finished, everyone was dumbstruck, his dance skills were on another level, and his opponent was lying on the floor exhausted, it was a crushing victory, the mysterious man grabbed a microphone and said

"My name is Hawk Moth; I am the greatest dancer in Paris, me and my crew the Akuma's will destroy any crew that stands in our way, this is our city only, and we are the only ones allowed to perform, and if you want to do it without our permission, you will face the consequences"

After that speech, he snapped his fingers and 6 other people dressed in the same color scheme started to put graffiti in the cement that was used as pots for the flowers on the park, and the crowd soon vanished.

Alya and Marinette were now 5 blocks away, and none of them had said a word until Marinette broke the silence with an angry grunt.

-Gee girl, it´s not that serious, calm down.

-Calm down? How am I supposed to be calm if a jerk like that calls himself a dancer, and does something like that just to humiliate people, and then he claims the place as his? It´s so unfair Alya

-I know it is Mari, but what can we do, you saw him, he is sick, and in another level, let´s just chill down for now girl ok? Come now, I´ll buy you a milkshake, let´s see if that gets you relaxed at least a bit.

The 20 year old girls went down the street, the walk helped Marinette calm down, but she still felt angry, she wanted to do something instead of just drink milkshakes, and talking of the situation, the next day, when they went to school all of their classmates were talking about the Hawk Moth incident at the park yesterday, and as always the _"Queen"_ (Chloe Burgoiis) of the class started her chit-chat about her father, and what would he have done if he were there, Marinette just sighed with Alya and the two of her classmates sat beside them, one of them offered a bottle of water to Marinette since they have been talking of this incident right after the ballet class.  
-Thank yo….

When she raised her head, she saw the gold haired, green eyed beautiful boy and she froze and fell back, stumbling, the boy laughed a little bit before giving her his hand to help her stand up again, she let out a nervous little giggle and took his hand, she felt her heart beating strongly against her chest, and she noticed the bottle in the ground, and she took it, and gave it back to him, he smiled and said

Aren´t you thirsty? You seem pretty tired

Oh yeah? (oh my god I forgot? I'm sorry, so can I take a little sip?

Sure

She took the bottle carefully in her hands and drank, she thought the water was the best think she had ever drunk, even though it was just water, Alya was giggling when she noticed Marinette's behavior when Adrien was around, she gave him his bottle back, and said thanks in a nervous tone, Adrien smiled and said goodbye, and went back to practice.

Who is that?

Oh, HE is Adrien Agreste, he is the son of Gabriel Agreste, the owner of the academy, and for what I could see, you find that boy attractive don't you?

What me? No way Alya

Said Marinette in a wannabe confident tone, after that, Alya pointed to one direction and said that he was cleaning his sweat with his shirt, and Marinette turned to the direction of which she was pointing and saw a little bit of his abdomen, and she got as red as a tomato

See, I told you that you liked him

Is it too obvious?

Marinette Dupain Cheng, you are one lucky lady because my boyfriend Nino is his best friend, and we are going on a date on Saturday, I am sure we can make it a double date, and you would get your opportunity with Mr Agreste.

Marinette felt an incredible amount of joy and nervousness at that same moment, after listening to Alya´s words, she hugged her screaming in excitement

You are the best friend I could have asked for Alya, thank you so much

I know, and you are welcome, that's what friends are for, right?

Marinette and Alya went out of classes 20 minutes later, she was so excited for their date and then she realized…That she could not even say a single word to Adrien without trembling like a Chihuahua.

Alya noticed it and said

Girl we will need to get you some practice before this date, or he will think that an earthquake is happening.


	2. Chapter 2

-Hel…llo Ad...Adddd…Adrien...!?

-Really Marinette? You can't even talk to a watermelon with a photo of Adrien on it?

\- Sorry Alya, it´s just

-He´s perfect? -_- is that what you are trying to say Ms. future Adrien´s wife?

-M. s Adrien´s wife?

She said before blushing heavily, and started to fantasize about her" future life" with Adrien

-Oh my god we are going to have 3 children 2 dogs and…

-Girl chill, god, this happens every time someone says the A word, and you have just met him a week ago.

Marinette heavily blushed before groaning and smacking her head into the adrienmellon (Yes I just did that) Alya could not help herself but giggle, and grabbed a towel while Marinette said

-What am I doing Alya, not even a watermelon? What is wrong with me...

-Don't be so hard on yourself Marinette, it´s the first time you have crushed over someone right? its normal don't worry, look I know that date will go just fine alright?

-Thanks Alya

Said her before giving her best friend a Hug

-Its fine girl, now do you want to check something cool?

Said the red head gaining a confused look from Marinette.

-what are you talking about?

Alya got her phone out and showed what seemed to be a night club, but it was different, most of the people there were teenagers, with some adults, but all of the dancers inside the club were using face paint and costumes, Marinette seemed intrigued by it and asked Alya what was it all about.

-This is the club Miraculous, I got this via a friend, it is said that the best street dancers in Paris come there, no-one knows why it is so popular, it just is.

\- It looks kinda fun

-Just kinda…!? Girl were was your head when I showed you the video, its more than that, way more than just a _"kinda"_

-Alright, it looks fun, but we do not know where the club is, so how will we even get there?

Alya smiled and said, don't worry, I got you, and gained a confused look from Marinette.

-So, any plans for the weekend Nino?

Said Adrien while waking with Nino on the mall helping him look for some CD´S for his music class.

-Actually, I wanted to ask you a favor, you see, my girlfriend Alya asked me if you wanted to go on a double date with us, her friend has never go on a date, and neither have you right?

Saying this made Adrien blush and look down.

-Hahaha, dude don't worry, I got you, neither has her, so this will be a good "practice for both of you"

-Man, you are the worst

Said him with a funny tone laughing a bit, and yet a little embarrassed.

-So is that a yes?

-Alright I´ll do it, but please let her not be as crazy and clingy as Chloé

-Hahaha, I thought you had forgotten you "special friend"

Said Nino making Adrien punch him gently on the arm

-She….is just a classmate to me alright Nino, nothing else, not after, not now, not later, so when will the date be?

-Mmmm, how about we go to the movies first, and then to the arcade, finally to the coffee shop downtown.

-Seems nice, lucky me that I don't have to do any model work for the next week since my dad is out of the country

-You deserved some time to rest dude, you are always stressing yourself with that modeling crap and all of the schedules you have to do, you deserve a rest for once

-Thanks for giving me the opportunity

-What are friends for right mate?

Said Nino stretching his fist for Adrien to pump, and he obviously did.

The weekend comes by, and Marinette is yet really really nervous and trembling, Alya tries to calm her down and says:

-Come on Mari, you are going to make everyone here think that an earthquake is happening

-I´m sorry Alya, you know what, I forgot that I had to help my parents on the bakery today, so I will see you lat...

-OH NO

Said Alya grabbing her friends arm and pulling her back

-You are not bailing out Marinette Dupain Cheng, you have been training for this date all week, and you are not leaving me alone neither, and besides.

She pointed back and said

-Our dates are here already

Said her with a smiling grin, Marinette's eyes widened seeing Adrien using a Black Jacket with a green shirt below, skinny jeans and Black boots, she immediately went behind Alya to cover herself up, feeling insignificant.

-Hi babe...!

Said Nino loudly as Alya went with her boyfriend giving him a little welcoming kiss leaving Marinette directly in front of Adrien

-Aly-

She was about to say when she saw Adrien in front of him and froze.

-Hello, I'm Adrien, it´s nice to meet you out of class

-Hi...! Uhm, meet you two nice class of, I mean its nice class met you, I... II mean, ah shucks…

-She is my friend Marinette; sorry she is a little nervous

Said Alya taking Marinette´s hand and putting it on Adrien´s as he shakes Marinette´s hand making her blush heavily.

-What are we waiting for? Let's get the date started, said Nino heading for the theater with Alya and Adrien running for them too, and then waving at Marinette to hurry up and catch up with them.

She smiled shyly and then run or them passing Adrien and grabbing Alya  
-Marinette what are you doing!?

She exclaimed loudly meanwhile Marinette shouted

-Be right back, I need to go to the bathroom, please get us good seats..!

She exclaimed and dragged Alya to the bathroom with her and sighed, she looked at her friend which was obviously angry at her and said

-I'm sorry Alya, i´m too nervous

-Is that supposed to be a surprise? Look, we already talked about this, you cannot back off now, we already bought the tickets and the popcorn, look ok, you don't have to talk to him on the movie, so try to enjoy it, and after that you can have your shot with Adrien alright?

-Yes, thanks Alya

After that they went to reunite with the boys, Marinette still stiff on Adrien´s presence, but she looked more relaxed (on a really awkward way) and they entered to their room to watch the movie.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette entered the theater room, she searched for Alya and she was already sitting next to Nino, Marinette looked at Alya with a face of suffering and anger, and Alya looked back at hey and smiled and said

-Come on Mari, sit down

Marinette thought to herself

-I swear to god Alya if you were not my best friend I would have killed you already

Marinette sat down to Adrien, and she had already blushed heavily, Adrien turned around and saw her, Marinette turned around and blushed even more, and started shaking a bit, Adrien asked her

-Are you ok?

-Uhm…yeah, why wouldn't I be right? I mean, sometimes I am not, because I get sick, but I'm fine now

-Ok…..

Marinette cursed herself and sighed a bit, and heard Adrien say

-Man I've waited so long to see a movie on my own

-What..!?

Marinette said a little bit louder than what she wanted, she looked at Adrien with a surprised look on his face, and she laughed a bit and said

-I mean, why?

-Well, you see, my father is Gabriel Agreste, so normally I have to attend a lot of photo shoots and things like that, I have to follow a diet and so on, typical boring model crap, so I can't go out often, well, basically never, unless I have either my body guard, or my dad's personal assistant Nathalie with me

Marinette looked at him with a worried face and said as confident as she could

-Don't worry, I know you will just love it, everyone loves to come to the movies, especially on couples..!

Adrien looked at her confused, and laughed a bit, causing Marinette to blush heavily at the realization of what she just said, Alya heard and gave Marinette a little nudge on the back, causing her to freeze, and then she thought

-Jesus Marinette, why don't you just shut up (on her mind)

She laughed a bit, and said

-I…I mean, not that we are a couple, but if we were I´m sure you would love it, not that I doubt that you will love it without being a couple, I mean, is not that you are not couple material, you are so…uhm… I mean you will love the movie..!

Adrien gave her a friendly smile, and Marinette tried her best to give one to him without looking nervous, Adrien laughed a bit, causing her to laugh too, Adrien opened his mouth, but before a word could come out of his mouth, the movie started and Marinette though

-Jesus that was close, DARN IT I made myself look like an idiot in front of Adrien, good thing the movie is starting.

2 Hours later

-Man that movie was so good..!

Said Nino aloud, with Alya by his side, and Marinette and Adrien a couple of feet behind quickly catching up to them, Adrien went by Nino´s side, and Marinette to Alya´s, Alya smiled a bit to Marinette, and said

-Yeah, it was nice, what do you think Adrien?

-Well, it's my first time watching a movie with someone else, but god that movie was great, what do you think Marinette?

Marinette turned her head to see the blond boy with a big smile and replied

-I loved it (with a mile-long smile on her face) it was really funny

Alya saw Marinette and smiled too and thought

-Aww, my little baby is growing so fast

Nino quickly interrupted the moment saying

-You know guys, its only 11:30 PM and the night is young, and I know an awesome club that opens its gate right now, the dancers are awesome, you guys will love it..!

Alya looked at Nino a little surprised, as well as Marinette they both thought the same thing, "Is he talking about the same club that Alya showed Marinette last week, they were about to say yes when Marinette got a text that said

-Hey sweetie, I hope you are having fun with your friends, remember that you said that you were going to help papa and I decorate the house early tomorrow for the Christmas holidays, so please do not stay up until late, I don't want you to get hurt

-Love Mom

Marinette showed the text to Alya and Nino, they both nodded, and Alya said

-Sorry babe, but I have to get this girl home, I don't want her to get lost, nor harmed, maybe other time, she said, before giving her boyfriend a little kiss and waving goodbye to both Adrien and Nino, Marinette also waved, with a nervous type of smile, and the two girls headed to Marinette´s home, meanwhile Nino said

-Do you have anything scheduled for tomorrow, photoshoots, kissing babies, saving the world?

-Dude what the heck..!

Said Adrien laughing and giving Nino a little punch on the shoulder, he then sighed and said with a big smile

-Nope..! I´m free for the next three to four months of photoshoots and all that modelling crap, the only things that they want me to do are to be active on the social media, and that's easy to do

-Great, that means that YOU my friend get a ticket to fun town with your boy

Said Nino enthusiastically, and gave his friend a bro fist, he walked with him until they reached and alleyway, Adrien seemed confused, and a little nervous, Nino smiled at him and said

-Don't worry amigo, I know the people here, and besides, it´s not the first time that I´ve been here either, do you remember the other day that you found me on the floor with a lot of trash around and even more papers on the floor and my mixing equipment next to me?

-Yeah, you were a mess, and looked as if you had not seen day light on months, so, what was that new mix that you were working on anyway?

-Well my friend, how do you think I could afford that last gen laptop and mixing gear

-I don't know, you don't live with your parents, and to the point that I know, you attend to the same college that I do, but some of your classes are different, wait….

Adrien realized it instantly, opening his eyes wide, and Nino gave him a big smile

-You work here..!?

-Yup, before you, is the best mixer on Paris, The Bubbler

-The Bubbler? Why that name?

-You see, here on club Miraculous, we are allowed to make another identity to be ourselves, and do not have anything that holds us down, and be free as who we want to be.

Nino went walking to a metal door, that was surrounded by graffiti, and on the other side of the door, seemed to be a large warehouse, the sound of music was booming through the building, and Nino saluted the bouncer, it was a bid man, with black hair, and a yellow point on the top of what seemed to be a spike or crest of some sort, the man recognized Nino and said

-Welcome bubbler, who is the new guy?

-Just a new comer, I want to show him the place

After Nino said that, he pointed to Adrien and waved at him to come close, Adrien looked nervous, and the bouncer said

-Hey don't worry I won't harm you, I´m stone heart, I double as the bouncer and one of the dancers here

-Adrien Agreste, it's a pleasure to meet you

After him introducing himself to stone heart and A lot of crap of why did he wanted to enter, and other junk they both entered to the club, Nino was greeted by some people, and Adrien was surprised that no one recognized him, or if they did they did not make a big deal about it, he was loving it there, Nino and Adrien had a great night, even though most of the time, Adrien was at the bar, drinking, or listening to the music, and watching the crowd of dancers, he even spotted some dance battles between some amazing performers, time breaker vs the horrificator, panto mime vs roger cop, reflekta vs animan and others, after the long night, Nino went out of his booth and reunited with Adrien, letting the other DJ, Gamer, take his place, they headed out and Nino said

-So, did you enjoyed the night bro?

-Enjoyed? That was the most fun I´ve ever had in my life..!

-I´m glad you liked it, you know why I introduced you to this? I know that you are an amazing dancer, and I´m not only talking of ballet, I´ve seen you Adrien, do you want to be part of the biggest dance crew on Paris?

As Nino said this, Adrien´s mind blew, and he instantly said

-Of course

-Great, in that case, we will have to figure out your costume, and your dancer name

-Does that mean that I will have to wear paint over my face, and use one of those cool outfits?

-Yup

-This night just keeps getting better

After that, the both headed to Adrien´s place, and crashed there, since Nino´s was too far, and the next day, they woke up really late, but started working on Adrien´s name, and outfit.


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien was with Nino on his room, paper sheets were scattered every were with names, or sketches of what his name and how his outfit should be

-What about, killer blond?

-Nino...that's the worse one yet

-Come on dude..! It has everything, style, a catch, and besides, is not as if it were not true, you have the looks, the body everything

-I don't want to be reminded that I'm Adrien Agreste Nino, I'm sick of it, I want to be myself, not this perfect guy

-I know dude, and I will do everything in my power to help you with that

At that moment Nino's and Adrien's stomach started to grumble and he said

-I'll do anything in my power to help you, after I use all of my power to get a proper breakfast

Adrien laughed and said

-Well, since you sowed me that amazing club, breakfast on me

-Really..!? Dude you don't have to do that

-I know, but I want to, now I finally have a chance of being myself, and create my own persona, and not be limited to the media or my father telling me what to do and how, and I owe you that Nino

Nino smiled and hugged his friend and said

-In that case, don't make me regret the fact that I showed you that place dude

-Never I swear

After that chat, they both headed out to buy some breakfast, they went to a café, Adrien ordered some crepes and Nino some French toasts, they both told the person that was assisting them if they could have a Jar of orange juice, after they finished their breakfast and Adrien thanked that it was not really expensive and that his friend was not the one that throws out his money because he can, they went out of the store, and walked for a few blocks, and they found a shop, that was stacked with different colors of fabric, posters, and some really funky music

-Hey Adrien, look at this

Nino said pointing to the shop

-Looks interesting doesn't it?

I dunno Nino, it's kind of sketchy to me

-Come on dude, let's check it out

Nino said, grabbing Adrien's hand and making him enter the shop with him before he could even answer

-Nino what the

-Shhhh, just look

Nino said pointing at all of the different kind of suits, and fabric that there was, Adrien started looking at some super hero suits and Nino said

-Remember dude, you are a dancer, not a super hero

-I know, but, look at these details

He said looking at a future flash suit

-They look amazing, do you think we could some how include something like a super hero theme on my costume?

-Well, since I introduced you to the comics you've been wanting to get a super hero suit dude, but remember, you will be dancing, you still need a lot of freedom of movement

Adrien nodded, and kept looking through the store, he found a different type of cloth, and asked the owner what type of material it was, it looked a little bit like leather and regular cotton, the owner laughed and said

-Well it is the most fuzzy and comfortable type of cloth, but no one seems to use it, we call it boyfriend material

-Boyfriend material? Why?

Adrien said trying to hide his laugh a bit, the shop keeper laughed a bit too, and said

-Well, a boyfriend is supposed to be cuddly with her girlfriend right?

-Oh...well now it makes sense

Adrien got a big piece of the cloth, and payed for it, and had to tell Nino to help him carry the big roll that he bought, they had to order a cab in the end because Nino's arms could not hold it anymore, they arrived to Adrien's apartment and Nino gasped when they left the cloth on the floor

-AH DUDE I FEEL SO MUCH BETTER NOW

-Maybe if you did a little bit more exercise, your would not complain as much Nino

Adrien said giving him a friendly punch to which Nino laugh, Adrien brought some scissors and some needles to sew it all together, but before he started it Nino said

-Woah, wait there dude, We dont want you trashing the fabric, so, lets do some more sketches

Adrien nodded, and they both started drawing, and drawing and drawing, some seemed nice, but others...well they would do a better job being used as coal, they both sigh and lay on the floor with some sketches and names and Adrien says

-Well, lets see what we got

Nino goes through some of the name with the sketches and says them on list

-Blond bomb, Cool black, Mr sun. Chat Noire, Greyson Mc Flirtson

-Wait, repeat that one again..!

\- Greyson Mc Flirtson?

-No Nino, before that

-Oh...uhm...Lets see... Chat Noire?

-Yeah, thats purrfect

-OMG Dude no

Nino said laughing

-Its got everything, a catch, easy to remember, and personality

-Well Ill give you that, its pretty dope, so Chat Noire it is

Adrien looked at the sketch of the suit, he did some more, and took what he liked better of each one, cat ears, a sleeveless hoodie, black sweating pants, and specially the bright green color, he used it to fill the inside of the ears, and hoodie, and also painted a bright green logo on the back of the hoodie, he got himself dressed up and then walked to Nino and asked

-So, how do I look?

-Like a superhero that knows some funk moves

-Im taking that as that I look amazing

Both of them laughed and cheeked the outfit, it looked great, thank god that Adrien knew of someone that could help them with knitting the suit down, or they would have ended the suit when they were 80 years old.

-I still think it needs something else Nino, people will still know its me, my face is not covered by anything, and any type of mask would make me sweat too much

-Hey bro, brooooooo I got chu, dont worry, Nino is here

He said and he got some black face paint out of his bag and painted over Adriens face and said

-Alright, now you are in disguise my man

Adrien looked at himself on the mirror and said

-Yeah, this should work

And he gave himself a big smile, and Nino patted his back, he looked at him and said

-Tonight is gonna be your grand debut as Chat Noir on the club buddy, you ready?

Adrien looked at himself on the mirror once more and then said

-More than ready pal


	5. Chapter 5

(Next morning of chapter 3)

-Mari...Mari...MARINETTE DUPAI CHENG WAKE UP

-Uh...wha...Alya? What is it, is 7AM

-Mari its 9:30 AM already

-What!?

She quickly rose to her feet and started to switch of her pj's into her usual casual attire when she remembered

-Wait...its saturday...weve got no classes

Alya bursted out laughing to which Marinette groaned, then she patted her friends shoulder and said

-Well, also, you have to help your parents with the christmas decorations, AND, today we are going to visit the club that Nino was talking about yesterday

-Oh yeah, now I remember thanks! And also, why are you here so early in the morning?

-Well, you practically fell asleep when we arrived, so your parents were kind enough to let me stay overnight

She smiled and said

-Well they sure love you almost as a daughter, and I love you as if you were my sister

Alya laughed and said

-Come on sleepy head, weve got work to do

(4 hours later)

-Au revoir Moma Papa!

-Au revoir Marinette!

As Marinette said her goodbye to her parents she and Alya went walking out to the street to search for some materials that Marinette needed for a new project she said she was going to work on, Marinette turned to Alya and said

-So...at what time are we going to go to the club?

-Well, Nino said that they open at 9:30PM every night, and its just 1:30PM right now, so...weve got a lot of time yet

-Well if that is so, that means we can take some time in order to buy my materials

Marinette said as they were entering the train station to go to the mall center since things were cheaper, and yet retained a really good quality, she looked at her phone and scrolled through twitter, and looked at Alya and said

-Alya, look at this

-What is it?

The phone desplayed a news report of some street dancing crew, the report said that they called themselves the Akumas, and their leader was Hawkmoth, they called themselves the best dancers in paris, Marinette looked akwardly at the video frowning and Alya notices it and says

-Girl, you alright?

-Im not Alya, this is wrong, isnt dancing suppossed to make you feel free and loose? those guys seem that they want to inspire terror on people.

-I know it Mari, I feel the same way, but what can we do?

Marinette sighed and said

-Well...what about the club Nino talked about? we could start there right? he said its a free spirited place didnt he, why not go there and make sure that he does not tear up the place or the dance groups like he did to the others?

Alya sighed and then nodded and asked

-So, what is the plan? and how would you even do it, I mean, I know YOU CAN DANCE but, you never do it in front of the others because you always say you are nervous, or that you have bad luck

Marinette sighed and looked at herself on the window of a clothing store and said

-I know I am not amazing, nor have the looks or anything like that, but, I just cant stand it Alya I have to do something and help them

Alya smiled and patted Marinettes shoulder and said

-Well, what if you were not yourself?

-Alya what are you talking about? did you get drunk again?

Alya kaughed and said

-No you idiot, I mean as on a secret identity, aparently, on the club, everyone has an alter ego that helps them keep the anonymity of themselves as a safety meassure, if we want to protect it as you said, we will have to make different versions of ourselves

Marinette nodded and said

-If thats the case, lets not waste time and do it, since we are already here, lets finish buying the fabric I needed and work at my place

-Alya nodded and the rest of the afternoon they bought fabric, different colors of thread, and a pair of shoes for each one of them, when they arrived at Marinette's place, his father had to help them get all of the stuff onto Marinettes room because of how much it was.

After skipping the interrogation with his father, they both laughed and Alya said

-Alright, lets begin!

Alya grabbed some scissors and Marinette stopped her and said

-ALYA WAIT!, we dont want to do this without knowing what we want

-Alya nodded and Marinette smiled and said

-Lets first do some sketches alright?

Marinette and Alya spent the bnext hour and half making sketches on different sheets of paper and Marinette exclaimed

-I think I got it, what do you think Alya

She procceded to show Alya a sketch of her suit, it had a red crop top with black polka dots, and a black loose pair of pants, Alya nodded and said

-Wow, well that is amazing

This made Marinette smile and giggle a bit and asked her

-Anything yet?

Alya showed her her design, it had a black crop top with a wifi symbol on the chest, and some loose grey pants, Marinete nodded and said

-I can see the influence on your suit

Alya lauhged and said

-Is it that obvious that I spent too much time on the internet?

Marinete nodded and laughed a bit, as well as Alya, after the laughter died , Marinette took Alyas meassurements and traced her design on the fabric first, and then hers, she started working at 11:AM and the suits were finally done at 10:PM, Marinette sighed and exclaimed

-FINALLY DONE!

-Well, have to say that these suits look amazing Mari, you really blew away my expectations

Marinette smiled and then noticed and said

-Uhm alya, how do I disguise myself? I dont have a mask, nor anything to..what are you doing?

She said looking at Alya which started to look onto Marinettes drawers and said

-Found it!

-What?

-Do you remember last halloween? when you bought a lot of face paints because a lot of children wanted to have their faces painted as super heroes?

-Yeah! Oh my god Alya you are a genious

-Alya smiled and said

-Lets see, if you are on a red outfit obviously you should use that color as your mask, and me..well, black or dark purple should do

Marinette nodded and asked Alya

-By the way, when are we going?

-How about now?

-WHAT!?

-Yeah, they open at 11:30, and its 10:00 so why not?

-But..I havent even asked my parents

Alya openned Marinettes floor door and yelled

-Ms Dupain, can I take Marinette out tonight?

-Alright, but be back before 5:AM and dont let anything happen to my daughter

Marinette sighed and said

-Since when is my mom so liberal about this things

Alya laughed and said

-Well it seems as if we are going to have fun tonight LADYBUG

-Wait, why is that going to be my name?

-Seriously Mari?

Alya said pointing to Marinette's outfit and she said

-Oh...yeah..well lets go then LADY WIFI

-Touché

-Merci

They both headed out of Marinette's house and went to the direction were Nino told Alya the club was goig to be in, she tected Nino when they were on the door, he came out on his Bubbler outfit and told Stone heart that it was ok to let them come in, the instant they walked in music was blasting off the speakers and crowds of people were dancing to its rythm, Marinette smiled and said

-This is going to be fun

She started walking a bit to look around and bumped into a blond guy she excused herself and the blond turned around and said

-Oh, its no problem...uh?

-Ladybug

-Oh sorry, its no problem Ladybug

She smiled and waved to him and made her way with Alya to the bar, the blond kid could not get his eyes out of her and Nino noticed it and asked

-Whats wrong dude, did the Chat Noire got your tounge?

-Very funny Nino, is just...she seems different than the others, I think tonight is going to be a special one.


	6. Chapter 6

-C´mon Mari, we are here, have some fun and loosen up!

Alya exclaimed, looking at Marinette which was tensed up beyond belief, looking as if she could barely move, Alya sighed and took Marinette´s hand and looked at her directly and said

-Whats wrong

-Im nervous, I…I aint that good..I

-Mari, no one here knows who you are, no one will know if you screw up, you are someone else now alight, you are not Marinette, you are…Ladybug

As Alya said that Marinette smiled to her and hugged her, Alya smiled and then the music stopped catching everyone´s attention, Nino got on stage with a mic

-Alright everybody, twelve o'clock on a Friday night is about to come, and you know what that means

The crowd started cheering and then Nino smiled and said on the mic

-ITS TIME FOR THE DANCE BATTLES!

The crowd cheers grew louder and Marinette, Alya, Marinette and Adrien all looked confused, Marinette asked Nino what it was all about

-Oh, so we have some new comers today? Alright then, I'll have to explain you, two people are randomly from a 20 people pool each week, the two dancers face off on a one on one, after two finalists are chosen, and after that

A light then appears on the opposite side of the second floor of the club, were two persons appear, one is a long, black haired, green eyed man, and shortly after a smaller red haired woman, with a pixie hair cut with blue eyes, which then hugged his arm, they all looked in awe and the man spoke and said

-After that, the winner will be awarded a prize in cash, and a chance to be part of the miraculous dance crew, that will be taking part on the France dance appreciation festival at the end of the year

Marinette and Adrien looked in awe, as the crowd cheered, the girl poked the man´s cheek and he took a step back and said to the audience

-As my husband Plagg said, those would be the usual rules, BUT this time, we will be having two spots for the crew (Pun TOTALLY INTENDED) so you better give it all you've got!

Nino smiled and nodded to them and said

-You heard the owners Tikki and Plagg, you better use you're a game, or you'll have to wait for your next chance on next week's tournament, be safe, and all of you remember to have fun!

The crowd cheered and they waved, and went downstairs to one of the bar´s, Marinette looked at Alya which was already trying to convince her to join

-C´mon Mari, it will be fun!

-I dunno Alya…besides, we literally just got here, I doubt we will be selected between those dancers

-Well, in that case, let's let it happen if it does k?

Marinette nodded, and not soon later, music started pumping again, and Nino said, alright, before the contestants are chosen, let's have fun, everyone, the dance floor is yours, show them your moooooooooooooooves!

Nino then stepped to the side, and looked at the second floor, and yelled on the microphone

-DJ, SPIN IT!

The crowd cheered, and they all started dancing, Alya grabbed Marinette and smiled to her and said

-C´mon Mari, loosen up!

She sighed and smiled, and started bobbing her head to the rhythm of the music, then slowly tapping her foot, some time passes and she´s dancing with the rest of the guys there as if she knew that she had to, not because someone told them to, or made a choreography, but, because it felt natural, Alya noticed and had a massive grin on her face

Jumping to the other side of the club five minutes earlier

Adrien was looking at the crowd in awe, he had a big smile, and his whole body was tingling with excitement, Nino joined him and asked

-So, you think you are up for the challenge?

.I dunno, but im sure as hell going to try

-That's the spirit!

He said as he playfully punched his arm, then he said

-Why don't you join them, have fun! Therese still time until the contestants are chosen

-Alright then, its time for this Cat to show some of his meow-vellous moves!

Nino sighed and said

-I really want to say that ive heard worse, but….

At that point Adrien had already left, and went inside the crowd, nino facepalmed himself and said

-Atleast he´s having fun


	7. Chapter 7

Adrien made his way to the dance floor, he started bouncing with the music, and the crowd, slowly letting himself go, letting all of the stress, the limitations, the kind of life he had for years, feeling himself finally be free to express himself, all of his anger, his regrets, his happiness and sadness, all this time he had no way of letting all out, since he had to model and was always being controlled by his father, and modelling career, now, he was finally free.

Nino joined in, he had a massive grin on his face, and he poked Adrien´s shoulder and said

-Looking good buddy, ive never seen you smiling and laughing so much

-This is the first time ive ever felt so alive, its like, as if I could let myself go, and, I can finally express who I am

Nino smiled and said,

-Well, if that's the case lets hope you get selected for the competition tonight, who knows, maybe you will be one of the lucky selected

As Nino said that the music started to turn down, and the club became more and more silent, until a beam of light shone over one person, the dj said

-Say your name

-Time breaker

And just like that, people knew that the contest was going to start soon, of the hundreds of people on the club, only a few would be able to participate on the event this week, little by little more and more people got selected, only three more spots remaining

-Say your name

-Dark Cupid

Two more spots

-Isnt this exciting Mari, any of us could be selected!

-I don't know Alya, im nervous, what if I get selected

-C´mon Mari, what are the odds, besides, nobody here knows who you are, so don't worry if you screw up okay?

Just as Alya said that the light beam shone on Marinettes head, making her freeze from head to toes

-Say your name

-Uhm Mah…Bug….LadyBug

As the light moved away from her she felt her heart stop and Alya could not do anything else but smile and say

-Man, you sure are a lucky girl huh

-Alya this is not funny, ive never danced in front of so much people, especially for a dance battle!

-Just relax Mari, we came here to have fun remember? Calm down, and let loose, now, who will be the final dancer

As Alya finished her sentence, the light beam was on the other side of the club, and shining directly over a black hoodie with some green highlights

-Say your name

-Noir..ChatNoir

-Here they are ladies and gentleman, the 20 selected dancers for tonight's dance off, now lets begin!

A jumbotron came down from the ceiling, it had the names and photo of the participants, except for ladybug and chatnoir since they were new, so it was just a generic "blank" photo, little by little the contenders entered the dance floor each showing off their best moves, different styles were used, shuffle, hip hop, bugaloo, electro, even classics like salsa and swing, everyone seemed to enjoy themselves, even if they lost the battle

-Next contender, LadyBug VS DarkCupid

-Alright Mari, is your turn to shine, show him what you´ve got!

-What if I slip or freeze or pee or..

-MARINETTE DUPAIN CHENG YOU EITHER CALM DOWN OR IM TELLING EVERYONE THAT YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON ADRI…

As Alya was about to say it Marinette put her hands on her mouth and said

-FINE, ill calm down

Alya nodded gaining a smile from Marinette and said

-Just remember, let loose, and enjoy it

As Alya said that, Marinette made her way to the stage where Dark Cupid already was, and had a smug on his face

-A girl? Is this all you could come up with?

Marinette seemed upset at first but then smiled and said

-I see you have a loose mouth, hope you are as flexible with your chicken legs on the dance floor

As she said that the crowd gasped and cheered, thanks to that, the attention of certain cat was directed onto the stage and said

-Hey Nino, whats going on

-Oh yeah, you have to get ready, you are up next after this battle, so better get close to the stage before they start, anyone of them could be your opponent, well, that's if you beat stone heart first.

Nino and Adrien made their way to the stage, and looked as the battle was about to start

-Alright, dancers on your mark, since LadyBug is new, we are deciding by a coin toss, Ladybug?

-Heads

-Dark cupid tails then

The coin was thrown and tails was chosen, the crowd booed and Dark Cupid had a smirk on his face and said

-Im going to squish you like the small bug you are

The music started playing, at first it was a soft beat, that just kept getting louder and louder, faster and faster, the crowd cheered and the battle started, Dark Cupid started his dance by doing a handstand and spinning himself down to a six step, ending with a low ground pose, then it was LadyBug´s turn

INSIDE THE MIND OF MARINETTE

-Wait…is that it? A power move from the start? This guy is just showing off his muscles..I…I CAN BEAT HIM!

OUTSIDE OF MARINETTE´S HEAD

LadyBug started to bob her body to the rythym, left to right, and started with a six step, showing off her footwork, doing some twists, and then going into a windmill, ending with a standing up, arms crossed pose

The crowd was speechless, and slowly began to cheer, Dark Cupid looked mad and thus round two began, he started with some shuffle, and forcibly changed to a six step, and said

-NOW CHECK THIS OUT LITTLE BUG, AND LETS SEE IF YOU CAN KEEP UP

He did a flare and ended up on an splits position

The crowd went crazy and cheered and Marinette said

-Watch me

Marinette did some shuffle of her own, and combined it with bounce, to make it more stylish, then smoothly transitioned to a six step position, she started with a flare, and then transitioned to a windmill picking her whole body up, and then from the windmill stood up and back flipped on a splits position with her arms crossed and a smile

The crowd cheered yet again and the dj said

-ALRIGHT CLUB MIRACULOUS, ITS TIME TO CHOOSE THE WINNER, CAN I GET SOME AAAAAAAAAAA´S FOR DARK CUPID?

…

HOW ABOUT FOR THE NEWCOMER…..LADYBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUG!}

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

INSIDE OF MARINETTE´S HEAD

I…I won?..I WON I WON I DID IT!

OUTSIDE OF MARINETTE´S HEAD

-Woah, dude that chick has some moves don't you think Adrien?...Uh…Adrien?

INSIDE ADRIENS HEAD

-I don't know who she is, but….man, it sure feels as if I was destined to be here, with her.

OUTSIDE OF ADRIENS HEAD

-Adrien? AAADRIEN…BRO!

-Yeah!? Sorry Nino, I spaced out for a bit

-Dude hurry is your turn!

-Oh, alright! Thanks, wish me luck buddy

Nino gave Adrien a thumbs up, and as he was getting on the stage he passed next to Marinette and gave her a smile and said

-What an amazing performance, can't wait to see more of you

-Oh…Thanks, its my first time here, so I was a bit nervous

-Nervous!? You were amazing, im the one who has to be nervous if there are dancers like you here, atleast now I know im not the only new guy around, the name´s Ad….Noir ChatNoir

He said extending his hand to her

-LadyBug

They shook hands and the announcer said

-ChatNoir is your turn

-Welp, that's my call, guess ill clawtch you around M´Lady, wish me luck!

As he said that Marinette laughed a bit and Adrien made his way to the stage to were Stone Heart already was, Adrien smiled and said

-Ready big fella? Or what, cats got your tounge

-You wish, it will take more than a little pussy to intimidate me

Adrien smiled and the same rules applied, coin toss, and the winner was Stone Heart

MEANWHILE

Marinette made her way through the crowd to meet Alya, but before Alya could say anything she said

-WAIT! We have to see the fight first

BACK TO THE STAGE

Stone Heart started with some hip hop, his big bulky body didn't seem to matter too much, he was able to move pretty smoothly, sure not as fast as others, but he had style, now it was Adrien´s turn

INSIDE ADRIENS HEAD

-Okay Agreste, you´ve got this, he´s big, nut not fast…..just…let it all out

OUSIDE OF ADRIENS HEAD

He started with some bounce, and transitioned to do some jumping, moving his legs up, and using his torso and arms to add more style by pumping them in and out, the crowd cheered since that style was not so popular on the club, he ended with a freeze, with one hand on his chin, the other on the pocket of his hoodie, and leaning back a bit

Stone Heart smiled and said

-Not bad, but how about some power?

As he said that he started to shuffle, his feet were stomping the ground, making it vibrate even more, and giving out powerful sounds, that could even be heard with the loud music, the crowd cheered as he finished on the same freeze that Adrien did but his first hand over his eyes as to use them for when you try to see something far away mocking him. Adrien smiled and said

-Alright then, guess we are using the big guns huh, you asked for it!

Adrien started with jump again, but quickly transitioned to a windmill, and then a head drill, the crowds cheered was higher as he turned faster and faster, ending up with an upside down freeze, both his legs spread and a grin on his face, Stone Heart smiled and said

-Good match

-Same to you

The battle ended and the obvious winner was Adrien, the crowd cheered as the next ten dancers where selected, both Adrien and Marinette new that the fun had just began, and they could not help but smile from knowing that the night was still young


End file.
